The Dream
by Raine Lionheart
Summary: After a date slash babysitting job, Marco has a strange dream. One of my first fan fics ever, from 1998 or so [just after the first Pokemon movie came out]. It's very old and quite silly, and frankly, I don't know why I even have it up anymore.


****

The Dream

Chapter One

My name is Marco. 

You know, the smart, cute, strong and modest one? 

Well, I'm him! 

I can't believe it's been only a year since we got the morphing

powers. A lot has happened over the year. I've turned into more

than fifty animals, most of which I hate. 

But worst of all, POKÉMON! Oh god! Pokémon is the worst of

all. Especially after... well, maybe I should tell you about the

Yeerks. Oh, you know, huh? Okay. 

Well, I was forced to go to the movie. Yep, The First Movie. My

girlfriend, yes girlfriend, I can't believe it myself, dragged me there

because of her little brother. I finally saw what a Pikachu was. And

those other Pokémon. 

****

Chapter Two

I was at home, listening to Blink 182, when my dad called me. 

"Marco, Charlotte's on the phone for you!" 

Charlotte, that's her name. 

I picked up. 

"Hey, Marco." 

"Oh, hi Charlotte." 

"Hey listen, my mom wants me to take Shawn to see that Pokémon

movie. Wanna come?" 

See, Shawn is her five-year-old brother. 

I groaned. If I was caught dead in the movie, I'd be toast in a

second! 

"Uh, Marco? I sorta need to know now!" she said. 

"Huh, oh. I guess so." 

"Kay, I'll see you later. My house at 2:00." 

"Sure, bye." I muttered. 

Then, I called Jake. The fearless leader of the Animorphs. 

"Hey, Marco." 

"How'd you know?" 

"I'm psychic! Or I have the newfound magic of a call display!" 

"Yeah, sure." 

He chuckled, "So why you call?" 

"Well, Charlotte wants me to go to the movies with her." 

"So, that's good, right?" 

"No," I told him, "It's with her brother, to the Pokémon movie!" 

After Jake stopped laughing, and I yelled for a few minutes, he

finally said, "Well, you better go, it's 1:35." 

"Yeah, see you, Jake." 

I hung up and went to Charlotte's. 

****

Chapter Three

"I can't wait to see Mewtwo!" Shawn cried. 

"I can," I muttered under my breath. 

"Oh, lighten up, Marco," Charlotte said, "Ebert said it was okay. I

heard it was also very emotional." 

"Well, okay, only because you told me to." 

So, for the next hour and a half, I sat, looking at the giant Pokémon

fight the crap out of each other. Shawn started to cry when the Ash

guy died, then was brought to life again. 

I turned and looked at Charlotte. She looked at me and nodded.

We kissed for a few seconds, until Shawn said, "Hey, sis! Hurry

up! Mewtwo is gonna help Ash out!" 

I looked up. There was the ugliest thing in the world on the screen.

Worse than a Yeerk, Taxxon or anything I'd seen. It was Mewtwo!

****

Chapter Four

I went home and thought about the kiss. Charlotte was a great girl. I

thought about her a lot. 

I decided to rest my eyes, cause I had a mission the night before,

and I was tired. I fell asleep almost instantly. I woke up later, and of

course, being the weirdo he is, the Ellimist was there. 

SO YOU DO NOT LIKE THE SYMBOL OF PEACE I

CREATED FOR EARTH? THE POKÉMON ARE NOT AT

ALL FICTITIOUS, AS YOU THINK. IN FACT, THERE IS A

PLANET THAT AWAITS YOU. 

POOF! I was gone. 

I looked around and saw blackness. Then, green grass and plants. I

wasn't surprised. I saw a flash of yellow. Then I heard a

PIKACCCCHHHHHUUUUUUU! 

"Oh my god! What the hell was that? Hey, Cassie? Do you know

that sound?" 

I waited, but then remembered she wasn't here. 

"PIKA!" 

I turned and saw a Pikachu. 

A Pikachu? 

It closed its eyes and electricity sprayed from its cheeks. 

"Uh oh..." I said slowly. 

It said "PIKA CCCCHHHHHUUUU!" 

Electricity coursed through my body. 

"AAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. 

I must've scared it because it ran away. 

"ELLIMIST! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I yelled at the top

of my lungs. 

There was no reply. I wasn't surprised. 

****

Chapter Five

"Okay," I muttered, "I'm in a world with Pokémon and the Ellimist

must be pissed at me. 'They're a symbol of peace.' Ha! What do

you call what just happened?" 

I was rambling. I ramble when I'm moody or worried. Right then, I

was both. 

"I've got to think, just got to..." 

I heard rumbling. 

"What the?" 

"KANGASKHAN!" 

"Oh, god! Jake is never going to believe this!" 

Then I remembered my osprey morph. I focused. Nothing

happened. I tried again. Still nothing. 

"I think I'm in trouble!" I said. 

I TEMPORARILY TOOK YOUR ABILIITES AWAY AS A

LESSON OF YOUR IGNORANCE, the Ellimist replied. 

"Oh, sure. Now you tell me!" I muttered. 

I decided to run. Which way? 

RIGHT. 

"Sure, I'm getting directions from an interstellar creature who can do

ANYTHING!" 

I ran right. I looked back just in time to see a creature with a pouch

on its stomach and a baby inside. It looked mad. 

"Pokémon? Or just a freaky animal I've never heard of?" 

I sat down and rested. 

"God, I wish Jake or Cassie or even Tobias here! Of course

Rachel, I mean..." my voice trailed off. 

There was a flash and five people stood in front of me. 

"What the?" Rachel questioned. 

"Don't ask," I replied. 

Where are we? Ax asked, I was running through the

meadow when I suddenly wound up here! 

All eyes turned to me. 

"What?" 

"We were following Tom and Chapman in bird morphs when we

just fell out of the sky!" Tobias explained. 

"Well, the blue dude - not Elfangor," I said, looking at Tobias,

whose father was Elfangor, "zapped me here. You know, the

Ellimist hates me!" 

"What did you do this time?" Rachel growled at me. 

"Nothing!" 

They all glared at me, except for Ax, because he doesn't know

what glaring is. 

"Okay, I, uh, sorta insulted his prized peace symbols." 

What peace symbols? Ax asked, Do you mean

Pokemon? 

"Uh, yeah," I replied timidly. 

"Well, lets just hope Mewtwo isn't here," Cassie said. 

****

Chapter Six

We walked around for a while. We saw lots of Pokémon. Cassie,

who watched the show, pointed them out. 

"Look, an Oddish!" she exclaimed. 

"Oh yay! Break out autograph books!" I said sarcastically. 

"GASHNIG FIN ANDALITE!" 

"Oooohhhhhh..." I said, worried. 

"D-did that Oddish say something?" Tobias asked. 

"I don't know." Rachel spoke. 

"Well, lets turn and..." 

I turned and right there was a dragon! 

Oh. My. God! 

"WOWOA?" 

"It just spoke!" Cassie said, "It's called Dragonite. It's harmless." 

Ah, very interesting! Ax said. 

"What?" we all asked. 

I believe it just said 'What are these creatures?' It is very strange.

"Ax, can you speak to it?" Jake asked. 

I believe so, Prince Jake. 

"Oh, goody! We get to talk to Pokémon!" I murmured. 

"Okay, let's just..." 

FLASH! 

I was on my bed! 

What happened? I thought. 

DO YOU RESPECT POKÉMON NOW? 

"Should I?" 

YES. 

"Fine, I do." 

There was no response. 

Again, I wasn't surprised.


End file.
